Magnetic components have of course been used for a considerably long period of time in conjunction with the fabrication, manufacture, or implementation of various different articles, toys, games, amusement devices, educational implements, instructional aids, and the like, and accordingly, the incorporation of such magnetic components into such articles, toys, games, amusement devices, educational implements, instructional aids, and the like, has resulted in the inherent demonstration or exhibition of well-known magnetic principles and properties which people invariably or alternatively find fascinating, amusing, entertaining, educational, and instructional. An example of a magnetic construction toy is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,727 which issued to Balanchi on Sep. 30, 2003. Recently, magnetic components have been utilized in conjunction with the fabrication and marketing of therapeutic devices, and still further, magnetic components have also been utilized in connection with the fabrication of various different jewelry devices. Examples of such jewelry devices or items can be found within U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,486 which issued to Yellen on Aug. 6, 2002, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0126621 which was published in the name of Fukuda on Jul. 1, 2004, and Japanese Patent Publication 11-103915 which was published in the name of Sakurai on Apr. 20, 1999. All of the devices or articles disclosed within the aforenoted patent publications utilize magnetic components which are magnetically connected to each other either along external point-to-point contact loci, or alternatively, along external line-to-line contact loci. While the magnetic connections established or defined between adjacent ones of the magnetic components, along the aforenoted point-to-point contact loci, or along the aforenoted line-to-line contact loci, are sufficiently strong or secure for certain applications or uses, when such magnetic components are adapted to be utilized in connection with alternative applications or uses, it is desirable to enhance the effective strength of the magnetic connections so as to, for example, ensure that the magnetically connected components do not become separated, or alternatively, that the magnetically connected components can be moved to, and maintain, different angular positions or orientations with respect to each other.
A need therefore exists in the art for new and improved magnetic components which can be easily and readily assembled or joined together as one or more paired components, and which can likewise be easily and readily disassembled with respect to each other, and yet the magnetically connected components will exhibit enhanced magnetic attractive forces so as to be useful within a variety of diverse applications, such as, for example, articles of jewelry, toys, educational implements, games or amusement devices, instructional aids, eyeglass frames, robotic arms, prosthetic devices, human replacement joints, and the like.